


Quiet

by Meaningless_Sky



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Dads of Marmora (Voltron), M/M, My Hand Slipped Have Some Angst With a Side Of Gay, Naxzela, Not Canon Compliant, One Shot, Sorry Canon You Suck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-05-19 04:12:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19349260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meaningless_Sky/pseuds/Meaningless_Sky
Summary: They found his body floating alongside the remains of the spacecraft he'd hijacked.





	Quiet

Matt let out a sob, muffled by the fabric of his sleeve as he buries his face in his elbow to wipe away the gathering tears. "Keith!" he screamed, even though by now he knew there wouldn't be an answer.

As he knew they would, the comms stayed eerily quiet. Keith had long gone silent, his weakening voice fading into the static crackling in his ears.

The shields had been destroyed, and they had won. So why did it still feel like something was missing? He didn't know if Keith had died. He could still be alive! Then again, the shock wave created by the force of Keith's ship hitting the barriers had nearly thrown the Castle backward, and anything that could knock the Castle around like it was a plastic toy was some seriously powerful shit.

He stumbled into what he assumed was a control room, spotting his sister almost immediately. "Katie...Katie, he's hurt. We have to go get him, please..." His voice broke, and his sister's expression softened.

"Of course. I'll get Green. Come on. Allura, I'm going to help Matt. We'll be back in a few varga."

"Don't be too long," Allura said, glancing at them. "If you don't mind me asking, where are you going?"

"Matt needs to find someone. A friend, I assume. Let me know if Keith calls us back while I'm gone."

"That's who I need to find," Matt interjected weakly. "He flew his ship into the shields, that's why they fell. I have to make sure he's safe." Pidge froze next to him, and he tightened his grip on her arm.

Allura frowned "Correct me if I'm wrong, but are you and Keith "dating," as humans call it?"

"Y-yes."

Shiro raised an eyebrow, but didn't comment. "And you say he did what?"

"He...flew his ship. At the shield," Matt answered.

Lance let out a wild yell. "Mullet did _wHAT_?"

"Holy shit," Katie breathed. "Guys, we have to find him. Come on."

Matt nodded, allowing his sister to drag him to her Lion's hangar.

 

They found his body floating alongside the remains of the spacecraft he'd hijacked.

 

The funeral was held a week later. Krolia had shown up, as well as Kolivan, both of them with hunched shoulders and worn, tired faces. Before Krolia had been able to return after recieving news of her son, Kolivan had more or less adopted the young human as his own, caring for him until Krolia had been able to take over.

Neither of them had spoken, though Shiro had, being the closest thing to family Keith had known back on Earth. The other paladins had short speeches they'd given, and even Allura and Coran had managed to say a few words.

 

It would be hard, moving on, but they'd get there, eventually. Together.


End file.
